universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Depth Karkland History
'Beginning of Modern Era (1984-2003)' 'Unrest (?-1984):' After hundreds of years under the rule of the Slavic people, the Asian culture finally began to rebel in the year 1984. Unrest had been stirring for many years before that, but by 1984 the people of Asia had had enough. The dawn of the 20th century had brought the liberation of countless nations. Empires were falling across the globe, and their colonies were being set free. The ones that had not been liberated saw this time period as their chance. 'Rebellion Begins (1985):' The first real window of opportunity began when King Vladimir VII died. He was the ruler of the Eastern Russian Empire, and had control over the entire east coast of Asia. Once he died, the territories that were under Russian domain began their rebellions. China was far enough south to secede easily, but the Russians kept a tight stranglehold on northeast Asia. In mid-Summer of 1985, it looked like the Russians would be able to stomp out the rebellions and reclaim their lost land. 'Freedom (1986):' The main battles took place in Manchuria and the Korean Peninsula. Fighting was harsh and in many situations, entire towns were destroyed. It wasn't until the end of 1985 that the rebellions were reorganized under a former Russian officer named General Timben Arknan, the father of Rask Arknan (future leader of the GKR). Through Arknan's new strategies and a very harsh winter that year, most foreign troops were expelled by the spring of 1986. 'Asian Confederation (1987-1990):' After Russian control finally ended in Asia, there was much debate over how to set up a government to run these new lands. Although the Asian people worked together against the Russians, many regions felt independent of each other. This caused several conflicts and nearly sent the continent into another war. It would not be until 1988 that the Asian Confederation was decided on. It separated each region into a state and had them loosely connected under the Confederate Senate. 'Secession (1991-1993):' Many people felt discontent over the new confederation. They believed that it granted very few civil rights to the people, and that it was becoming worse than the Russian control. This was furthered by the "Unity Acts"; a set of laws passed by the Confederate Senate that tried to force the Asian people into becoming more unified. By 1992, the people had had enough. Hong Kong was the first to declare their official secession. They were followed quickly by Manchuria, Arknet, and the Central Chinese Republic. By 1993, the Asian Confederation had collapsed into 14 separate nations. One of these was Sichin, who controlled the Korean Peninsula and is the predecessor of the FDK. 'Modernization (1994-2003):' The breakup of the Asian Confederation saw many new technological achievements by the Asian people. Trade was much more manageable, and the continent seemed to have an explosion of new scientists. Medicines were improved, modern cities erected, and even a space program began to emerge. It was a great time for the people of Asia. 'Sichin Dominance (2004-2016)' 'Naval Growth (2004-2006):' With control over the Korean Peninsula and influence on most of the traditional Karkland region, Sichin began to rise as a world power. This first began with its naval trade. While Japan was better situated, Sichin had a much more stable government. Its currency was trusted more, and so sailors began to choose it as the most viable place to trade in Asia. Tons of wealth was then brought into Sichin, and its power grew. 'Economic Competition (2007-2009):' Category:EOEP1 Category:Karkland